Bowie and the Boys
by gypsysue
Summary: A special birthday fic for Zigster, containing a surprise giving Edward and a Bowie obsessed Jasper. Happy Birthday Zigs. One Shot E/J AH


**Happy Birthday Zigster. Hope you enjoy some E/J Slash with a lot of Bowie lol. No sex though lol. Big thanks to my girl, you know who you are, for the heads up on zigs fav things :D love ya**

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns Twilight and all its characters and Bowie owns the rest. **

**Thanks to Beate for running through this for me, even though she is busy as hell right now. Love ya.**

**Okay on with it....again Happy Birthday Zigs. Love ya babes you truly are adorable :D**

* * *

**DAVID BOWIE LIVE IN CONCERT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS.**

The headlines read, and I devoured all the information I could, before Jasper came down the stairs. He was a massive Bowie fan. His room on the second floor dedicated to all things David, was a dead give away. He treated that room with almost as much reverence as he treated me, and that was saying something.

Jasper and I met in our last year of college – it still amazes me to this day it took us so long to come across each other – and after our first date, we never parted ways, until eventually moving in together two years later.

I knew back then about his Bowie obsession, but it didn't become apparent just how obsessed he was until we moved in together. We bought a four bedroom place, and Jasper had earmarked one of the rooms for his special place. It wasn't until it was complete that he let me take a look. I chuckled when I saw it.

David Bowie was staring at me from every surface. There were posters, t-shirts, concert memorabilia, movie posters, DVD's, CD's, records; you name it, he had it. He even had a Bowie Pez dispenser. When I asked him how the hell he had managed to get that, since I had no idea they made them, he laughed.

"Edward, I had it made," he told me and shrug his shoulders like it was the most normal thing in the world. That was the day I knew he was insane, and I fell even more in love with him.

It was also why I was scrambling to hide the paper when I heard his feet on the stairs, I was going to try my best to surprise him with tickets. It would be really hard to do considering Jasper had a nose to sniff out all things Bowie, but come hell or high water, I was going to do just that.

The concert was schedule for April 30th so I had exactly one month to try to keep it all under wraps and get under way with my 'surprise Jasper with Bowie' mission. I quickly ripped out the offending page and folded it quickly and tucking it into my back pocket.

It was at that point I realized that unless I took Jasper away to some remote Island, it was going to be almost impossible to keep this from him. The ads for this event would be everywhere, billboards newspapers, internet sites, there was no way I could keep it from him.

Time for plan B. Organize a special evening just for us scheduled for the 30th before he got wind of the concert. He would mope around, once he found out, but he would never turn his back on arrangements made by me if he thought they were important.

"Hey Jasper?" I asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah darlin'?" he replied kissing me on the cheek before making his way to the coffee. Number three on his list of priorities.

"I was wondering if on the 30th you would come away with me for the weekend. It's a Friday so I figured we could go away for the weekend, just the two of us. Since we have been so busy with work lately, I feel like we need to reconnect. I miss you Jasper." Yeah I was laying it on thick, but it was the only thing that would work.

"Aww, baby, of course. You know that, I'm sorry if you have been feeling neglected, I will put the date in my diary right now." He pulled me from the chair I was sitting in and kissed me passionately before running up the stairs to add the date in his book, throwing an "I love you" over his shoulder.

It was two days later, Jasper rushed into the house after work, looking like an excited puppy, that I knew he found out about the concert.

"Edward, Edward," he screamed jumping up and down, while hanging on to my shoulders.

"What is it Jasper?" Smiling the whole time, caught up in his enthusiasm.

"There is a Bowie concert this month. A one off, never to be repeated, Bowie concert. We have to go," he shouted

"Of course baby. When is it?" I asked all innocent like.

"30th of April. I have to go book tickets now before it sells out." He started to run for the stairs but I stopped him dead in his tracks, Bowie tickets burning a hole in my pocket.

"But love, that's the date of our reconnection weekend away together." I pouted for effect and Jasper's face dropped. A look of pure anguish washed over his feature, which almost caused me to break down and tell him the truth then and there. He schooled his expression quickly, noticing the look on my face.

"Shit, I forgot. That's why I write things down. Of course, you are more important than a Bowie concert." His features twisted slightly and his voice was rough. He was trying so hard not to let his disappointment show and my heart pounded painfully in my chest as his love and devotion to me.

"I love you," I said before pulling him into a hug and holding him tight, burying my face in his neck to stop from seeing the look on his face. It was too much and if I looked at it anymore I would crack.

For the next month Jasper, as I suspected, sulked but never outwardly when I was around. I knew him well enough to know he was trying his best to keep it from me, especially when a few of his friends called asking him if he was going to the concert.

I had it all sorted out though, we were staying at the hotel across the road from where the concert was being held, much to Jasper's delight, thinking he might be able to hear some of the music from our room if we left the balcony doors open. But he was also put out by the fact he would be so close, yet so far away.

When the 30th rolled around, I had our bags packed and by the door, when Jasper walked in from work. He hugged me tightly and told me how much he was looking forward to spending time with just us, causing a large smile to form on my face.

It was four by the time we pulled up to the hotel, the concert started at seven, so we had plenty of time to get ready before making our way across the road.

We checked in and got to the room, where I proceeded to tell Jasper to hit the showers, since we were going out for dinner. I then laid out jeans and Bowie t-shirts for both of us and placed the tickets on top of his outfit. Then sat back and waited patiently for him to come out of the bathroom.

He walked out ten minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping slightly, leaving droplets of water running down his neck and chest. I groaned and made my way over to him, unable to help myself and licked at one of the drips from his chest to his neck, earning a moan from him.

I slapped him on the bottom and told him to get dressed, pretending to make my way in to shower. I stood in the doorway watching his profile as he leaned over to pick up his jeans and saw the tickets. Picking them up he looked from them towards the bathroom door, noticing me standing there, and then back and the tickets. He shrieked and ran at me full boar, almost knocking me to the ground and proceeded to kissing the life out of me.

"I can't believe you did this. I should be so mad at you for keeping this from me but I'm so damn excited I can hardly stand. WE ARE GOING TO BOWIE." He screamed the last bit in my ear causing me to shudder from the noise.

"Well if that didn't make me deaf I'm sure the concert with fix that," I said laughing at his antics. He was jumping around the room singing Ziggy Stardust at the top of his lungs.

_Ziggy played guitar, jamming good with Weird and Gilly_ _The spiders from Mars. He played it left hand __But made it too far_ _Became the special man, then we were Ziggy's band_ _Ziggy really sang, screwed up eyes and screwed down hairdo_ _Like some cat from Japan, he could lick 'em by smiling_ _He could leave 'em to hang_ _Came on so loaded man, well hung and snow white tan._ _So where were the spiders while the fly tried to break our balls_ _Just the beer light to guide us,_ _So we bitched about his fans and should we crush his sweet hands?_

His towel dropped while he was doing his Ziggy dance and I almost choked at the sight of him. My pants tightened and I had to escape as quickly as possible. "Okay Ziggy, get dressed, and for God sake cover yourself up, otherwise we won't make it to the concert," I said as I quickly turned and walked into the shower.

Naked Jasper was not a good thing for me in my current state. While I was in the shower Jasper ordered room service, stating that it would be quicker, he wanted to get to the concert sooner rather than later so he could scout out any memorabilia he didn't already have, plus secure himself one of the new t-shirt that was bound to be there. I chuckled at that as I was getting dressed. By six we were ready to go, and Jasper all but dragged me out the door, whistling our favorite Bowie song softly. I hoped that he played it tonight, it was the song playing on Jasper's stereo the first time we kissed. It was a strange song to have playing to make out to, but we loved it and it became very special to us.

Jasper spent ages rummaging through all the stuff they had to offer, smirking ever so often at a new find. I was astounded, I didn't think there was anything of Bowie's he didn't own already. Finally the doors open and after pulling out the second surprise I had for Jasper, backstage passes, we where told to move to a different entrance that would take us to where we needed to be.

By this point Jasper was hyperventilating. "B-b-back-S-tage pa-ss-ss-es," he stuttered out, almost choking on the words. I just pulled him close to me and nodded, dragging him to where we had to go.

It's funny how fate can work out. I was a doctor, and three weeks before the concert I was on shift, in the busy ER. The place was packed from a six car pile up on the freeway, and we were all exhausted. I treated a man, who had a slight concussion and lacerations to his torso, legs and arms, plus one along his forehead. I got him fixed up as quick as I could, taking care to make sure his stitches would leave only the minimal of scaring, as I did with every patient who came my way. And then passed him off to be sent up for a head CT.

I thought nothing of it till four days later when he came back in, to thank me for everything I had done for him. I told him it was all in a days work and he had nothing to thank me for. Turned out he was David Bowie's son Duncan. Had I not been so tired that day I probably would have recognized him from a picture Jasper had of them two on his wall at a film premier. After a discussion about my boyfriends obsession with Bowie, he came back in two days later with tickets, backstage passes and a promise to meet us backstage and introduce the Doc who saved his life to his dad. I had to laugh, he was in no way near on his death bed.

Showing the man our passes and giving our names, he smiled and told us to wait one minute. Five minutes later Duncan came to the door and pulled me into a hug. Jasper stood there mouth agape watching our exchange. "Duncan, this is my boyfriend Jasper, the one I was telling you about."

Duncan turned to Jasper and much to his surprise hugged him too. "I've heard so much about you, I take it you have heard nothing about me though, considering Edward here wanted to keep all this as a surprise." He chuckled as Jasper made some sort of whimpering noise, which only grew more pronounced when he added, "how about we go meet my dad." I had to literal pull Jasper from his spot, to make our way down the corridor to what was David Bowie's dressing room. It seems Jasper took that time to compose himself, though he was

still shaking slightly and had a death grip on my hand. We met David, as he told us to call him and it only took Jasper twenty minutes to actually get comfortable and find his voice. I had explained to Duncan that Jasper was probably going to be a babbling mess, and he told me he would warn his dad, but I shouldn't worry cause he was use to it by now.

"So Jasper," David, addressed him personally for the first time, noticing like everyone else that Jasper had managed to get himself under control. By that I mean he had stopped starring intently at the hand David had shaken and was now focused on his surroundings, "do you have any requests for tonight?" he asked.

Jasper managed to regain the use of his vocal cords enough to get out "Let's Dance."

"I wasn't planning on doing that one tonight but I will add it to the list just for you. How's that?" Jasper's knee's went slightly weak and I had to hold him up, causing David, Duncan and I to chuckle. He finally managed to nod his head. David also autographed some stuff for Jasper as well as the t-shirt he was wearing and gave him one of his Ziggy Stardust costume's which sent Jasper into a spout of 'thank you's' and 'I will treasure it always'.

To say this was turning out to be one of the best nights of his life was an understatement and I was so glad I could make this happen. We said our goodbyes and Duncan told us to leave our stuff here and we could come back after the concert to pick it up so we didn't have to carry it around. Jasper looked uncertain, you could tell it was hard for him to leave his newly required possessions behind but he shook it off and we made our way to the side of the stage.

The concert was magical, and from this perspective we could see everything. Jasper and I danced and sung and had a wonderful time, until the last song was about to be played. "I would like to dedicate this song to two wonderful men, Edward and Jasper," he said turning to wink at us and wave us on stage. "Come on out here boys and say hi to the crowd."

Laughing at the look on Jasper's face, I grabbed his hand and lead him out to where David was standing. He slung his arm around me and pulled Jasper to the other side of him, where he did the same thing. "This is Edward," he said turning to me, before adding, "he's a doctor, who helped my son out after a nasty car accident. And this, is Jasper," he said pulling Jasper tighter to him in a side hug, "Edward's boyfriend and if he says yes, soon to be husband. So what do you say Jasper, will you marry Edward.?"

My heart beat loudly in my chest as I waiting for his reply, I couldn't think of a more romantic proposal than this and David was more than happy to help out when Duncan ran it past him. Jasper's eyes flickered between me and David, before he screamed out a "yes", much to the crowds delight. Hooting and hollering was echoing through the stadium.

Jasper moved to me and pulled me in to a hugs, as we made our way of stage to David continuing on, "this song is dedicated to them, it has special meaning to them so I saved it for last." The strains of Let's Dance started to play as Jasper pulled me tight to him from backstage.

"I can't believe you did all this for me, you are the most remarkable, wonderful, perfect man in the world. I love you so much Edward and I can't wait to marry you. Hey?" he added as an after thought, "do you think Bowie would play our wedding." I chuckled at him, turning to kiss is beautiful lips, before we got lost in the rhythm of the music.


End file.
